Umm Lucy?
by Emberstar123
Summary: In an attempt to prove she wasn't weak, Lucy takes a solo mission. Unfortunately, things don't go as plan as she gets turned into a dragon! Will she be turned back into a human or will Fairy Tail have to get used to dragon Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my second Fairy Tail fanfiction and I will admit that I was inspired by another fanfiction with a similar but I really loved the idea soooo.**

**This takes place right after the Eclipse Project and GMG.**

Lucy jammed her hands in her pockets, slouching as she recalled the details of her battle between Flare, and the Naval Battle.

Each strike. Another fail for Fairy Tail.

She sighed then straightened her, feeling a new rush of energy flow through her. She would get stronger! She wouldn't fail Fairy Tail anymore! Her teammates must've thought she was a failure though, so how could she make it up to them? The burst of energy vanished and her depression returned.

Team Natsu had always been there for her when she had needed them, so maybe she could give them a break. She would start taking jobs on her own…pay her own rent…and let them rest. She smiled, her eyes shining. She was going to repay Fairy Tail and especially Team Natsu!

She pushed open the doors and raced to the job board, ignoring the startled stares she received. Standing there, she looked for a somewhat mild job. She wasn't a powerful mage like Erza but she didn't want to take too easy of a job, that would never help.

"Oi, Bunny Girl! What'ch you all pumped up about?"

Lucy turned to see Gajeel with his hands over the back of his and his feet on the table. She smiled, "Just feel like taking a mission that's all!"

"Is your rent due, Lucy?" Levy asked, walking over with a book in one hand and her glasses in the other. Lucy waved and shook her head.

"Nah, just in the mood for a mission."

"Oh, I'll go get Nat-"

"NO!" Her alarmed cry startled a few of the Guild members and she blushed in embarrassment, "N-no. I'm gonna take a solo mission…"

More surprised stares bore into her as she ripped off a job paper and walked over to Mira. She held it out and gave a Natsu-like grin, "This one Mira."

Mira looked at it uncertainly, "Taking out dangerous mages? Shouldn't you go with Natsu on this one?" She asked, and Lucy flinched. But her eyes grew hopeful as Mirajane took out a stamp and reluctantly stamped it.

"Oi! Hellooo everyone!"

Lucy quickly snatched the paper from Mira and raced past Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray. Ignoring their bewildered looks and waving back at Fairy Tail.

"Oi, Levy, whats Luce all worked up about?" Natsu hollered.

"She went on a solo mission, Natsu."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" The four chorused together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucy trudged through the forest, remembering the location of the thieves based on the info the man had given her. She felt a small wiggle of nervousness crawl up her spine 'till she brushed it away.

"Little girls shouldn't be wondering in the forest."

She looked around, trying to identify where the voice was coming from. She placed a hand on her keys, ready to summon when they attacked. She felt her heart rate go faster and faster, and barely managed to stop herself from shaking.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you…can't say the same for my partner though…"

"Show yourself, coward!" She yelled, sounding braver than she felt.

A foot collided with her back and she rolled away. Lucy shook off the dust and steadily got to her feet, until another burst of magic sent her flying.

"Dammnit, their attacks are unpredictable." She snarled, and went to grab her keys. Horror struck her as she found they weren't there, but being twirled in the finger of a dark-haired man wearing a cloak with the hood down. An identical man dropped down but instead of the originals mans dark brown eyes, his were a striking green.

"Mmm, what lovely keys you have here. Shame we can't use them unless you're dead."

She got to her feet, and brought out her whip. She got into a battle position.

"Don't bother, we have no intention of killing you – not when we can let others do the work." The brown eyed man spoke, a grin spreading across his face. "Besides, once we activate this spell, you're spirits won't even know you are their master."

Lucy clenched her jaws, "Don't you dare hurt my friends!" She yelled and tried to run, only to see she was immobilized. "W-wha…?"

"That burst of magic was a spell, m'lady." The green eyed man explained, seeing her shock. "Don't waste your strength, you'll never break it. Shall we begin brother?"

"We shall?"

They stood back to back and connected their hands, a tremendous amount of magic surrounding them. Together, they chanted:

"_Though with the bonds of the spirits of the sky_

_Heed these word or forever die_

_Bring back the ancient beast of the sky_

_And forever let it fly_

_Rip away your body until_

_The reason you have disrupted our peace_

_Is mended_

_Let scales shine, wings spread, and breathe the ancient element you bear_

_Until what is broken is mended_

_The curse shall seal you into a beast of before…"_

Lucy felt pain like no other sear through her body, her muscles and other important systems growing larger and changing. A dreadful scream escaped her body and she grabbed her head, her screams dying as she fell unconscious.

The smiling faces of the brothers and her keys were the last thing she saw.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What in the world?"

Jellal had not expected a dragon. Surely they had all been defeated, right?

But no, before him was the sleeping form of a golden dragon. Two sleek golden horns came from her head, and the tip of her tail was sharpened by a blade-like tail horn (Think of Cynder's from TLoS:DotD). Long, white claws extended from her paws…wait a minute? What was that?

As Jellal peered closer, he saw a pink Fairy Tail marking on the dragons hand.

"Lucy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm happy to say that I'm updating and yeah ^^**

**Dragon Lucy. What is there left to say? xD**

The dragon's eye opened, revealing warm brown eyes and a dilated pupil. It lifted its head and looked around, then looked down at Jellal. It opened its jaws and roared something unintelligible, but it almost sounded like "Jellal?".

"L-Lucy?" Jellal looked up at her, "W-what happened?"

The dragon tipped its head to the side and looked down, seeing its claws. It went into a state of panic, destroying most of the area around it, attempted to stand on two legs before falling, and breathing a bright yellow light and nearly destroying Jellal.

"Calm down!" Jellal yelled and watched as the dragon huddled terrified, breathing heavily. He spoke slowly, "Lucy, if that's you…nod slowly…"

The dragon did as told, trembling.

"Oh Mavis, what have you done?" Jellal shook his head and brought out a lacrima.

"Umm Makarov? You might want to see this…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHY WOULD SHE TAKE A SOLO MISSION? ARE WE NOT GOOD ENOUGH? WHY-"

"Oi, flamebrain, calm down!" Gray yelled, disrupting Natsu's frantic panting. However, you didn't need to be an expert to see that Gray was obviously upset and worried as well. Erza remained quiet, detained in her thoughts.

"WHAT?" Makarov's shocked yell sounded throughout the Guild, the mug of beer spilled on the ground. "How is that even possible? Lucy…?!"

Team Natsu got to their feet, and looked at the panicked Makarov. "I-I understand…we'll be there immediately…" He put down the lacrima and looked at Team Natsu. "Team Natsu, come with me."

"What's up old man? What's going on with Lucy?!" Natsu yelled, clencing his fist. Happy's eyes grew round and Wendy looked ready to cry.

"Master, please tell us what's going on," Erza begged, worried for her nakama.

"No time to explain, come on!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"LUCY?!"

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and their respective exceeds stood shocked at the sight of the magnificent golden dragon.

Lucy lowered her eyes sheepishly and lifted a paw, showing off her Fairy Tail mark. Her wings were folded ackwardly against her sides while she dragged her tail from side to side.

"Lucy what happened?" Wendy called, holding her hands together worriedly.

She roared and growled something in her new dragon language. Makarov, Erza, Jellal, Gray, and the exceeds looked at each other in confusion but Natsu and Wendy nodded.

"Went to take out the mages but they took you by surprise…" Natsu began.

"…Then they took you're keys and turned you into a dragon." Wendy finished.

The others looked at them in awe, even Lucy seemed surprised.

"Maybe because their dragonslayers, they can understand Lucy." Erza observed then walked up to Lucy, "Lucy, are you injured in any way? Is there any way you can contact your spirits?" Dragon Lucy roared, her head drooping.

"Lucy says that the transformation tampered her link with her spirits, she can't get a hold of them." Wendy translated.

"EEEEH! LUSHY GOT FATTER!" Happy cried while Carla shook her head disapprovingly. Steam blew out of the dragons noise and she spat a bowl of fiery light at the exceed, to which he narrowly avoided. Lucy covered her mouth in shock with her large, clawed paw.

"Lushy! What was that for?" Happy cried, rubbing his singed bottom. Lucy muttered a growly apology.

Gray approached her cautiously, "Lucy has an element? But what exactly is it?" Lucy snorted a response, and waved her large claws around, trying to explain something.

"Lucy says 'How am I supposed to know? I only just got turned into a dragon? Maybe a celestial dragon or something~' " Natsu translated then shook his head. "Luce, what kind've dragon is a Celestial Dragon? Igneel never said anything about one!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and growled a response.

" 'Igneel never told you about people turning into dragons either, did they Natsu?' " Wendy responded then stifled a giggle at Natsu's embarrassed face.

"Dark magic." Makarov spoke after a long time, his eyes opening. "This a work of a forbidden spell that turns a person's regrets into a new body. Once Lucy defeats the mages and realizes her regret, she will be turned human."

"So what is Lucy's regret?" Jellal asked, and everyone's gaze landed on the now embarrassed former Celestial Mage. She looked away and muttered something.

"Lucy says she doesn't know…" Wendy said sadly.

Jellal sighed, "Welll, I've got to get back to my own comrades. You should return to your own Guild, farewell Fairy Tail." With that, he left them.

"Awww, gramps, do we really have to walk all the way back to the Guild?" Natsu whined while he and Happy fell dramatically onto the floor.

Lucy reluctantly opened her wings and got to her paws, increasing her size dramatically. She spoke, looking at Wendy for a translation.

"Lucy says she can fly us home."

"YEAH!" Natsu and Happy yelled, running to Lucy. Erza punched them both in the head, "Idiots, we don't even know if Lucy can fly." Lucy huffed and crouched down, waiting for them to get on.

The Fairy Tail mages had two options: Face the wrath of Dragon Lucy or Erza…

"WE'RE WALKING."

Lucy growled the whole way, until everyone yelled at her to be quiet.

"Lucy says we wouldn't have to be walking if you guys would just let her fly." Wendy said, blushing a bit. Erza finally sighed, and the group felt shocked as she agreed to get on the dragon.

A grin spread on Lucy's face, sending shivers down the groups spine. Screams erupted as she took off, soaring through the air and giving a raspy laughing noise every few moments. Flying! She was flying!

"There's the Guild!" Natsu howled and Lucy dived downwards and a sudden realization hit her. _She had no idea how to land_. She barrel rolled, sending the group smashing into the Fairy Tail building.

"YOU MISERABLE BRAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Makarov yelled as the dragon circled the building. Lucy blushed and looked at the ground, her wings suddenly strapping to her side and refusing to come back out. She let out a terrified roar as she smashed into the gravel in front of the building.

"Lucy!" Team Natsu yelled, while the rest of the Guild looked at each other in shock. Lucy?

Levy ran out, following Natsu. "That's Lu-Chan?" She yelled, "How is this possible?"

"Lucy?"

"It can't be…"

"What the?"

"Bunny girl?"

The frantic chatter of the Guild rose into the air until Erza yelled at them to be quiet and explain the situation. Lucy opened her eyes and got up, standing in the crater she created.

She nodded and blushed, giving Team Natsu and Makarov apologetic looks for sending them hurtling into the Guild. She rubbed the back of her head with a paw and attempted to the give the classic Fairy Tail cheer with her claws.

"Oh Lu-Chan, what did you do?"

"More importantly, where is she staying? We can't keep a dragon in the Guild." Cana said, coming out of the crowd. Surprisingly, she was somewhat sober. "Besides, it is getting late and Lucy needs somewhere to sleep."

Lucy looked at the sky, seeing the moon rise and a small glow of it landed on her. Pain lurched through her body and she fell to the ground, almost crushing a few Guild members. She roared in pain, while the others tried to find out what was wrong and quiet her.

Her body glowed and muscles began to shrink and tear, letting her grow smaller and smaller. As the light subsides, the Guild gasped together.

Lucy lay there with a golden tail slipping out from her tattered clothes, golden wings sprouted from behind her ears (Like Mavis'), and on her back were small dragon wings. Her eyes were still like a dragon's though, but everything else was Lucy.

"Uuugh, what happened?" She moaned, grabbing her head and steadily getting up. "Why am I so small? Am I-" She looked at her hands and touched herself all over, jumping and squealing despite the new extra features.

The guild sweatdropped at the jumping Lucy but finally ended in laughter. Laxus however, watched her with keen eyes.

**End of chapter! Sorry if it's a bad ending but I was having trouble ending it xD**

**Yep, Lucy the were-dragon ^^ A bit cliché but necessary for plot~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! I've been busy all week ;w; I kinda want to get Dragon Lucy going before I update Merging Paths. Anyways! Please enjoy this chapter!**

Lucy jumped around each of the Guild members, laughing and tripping over her tail. She spun around, sending Gray flying into Natsu.

"You wanna go twinkle toes?"

"Shut it, ash tray!"

"Are you two fighting in a situation like this?" Erza's deadly voice hung over the two members and immediately they were hugging as if any hostility between the two had vanished. She turned to Lucy, "It seems you change during night…but the transformation is…?"

Her eyes widened and she looked around then fell to the ground, "M-my keys. They're really gone…" She whispered, her voice shaking. Levy approached her and patted her on the back.

"There, there Lucy, we'll get them ba-" She squeaked in pain when Lucy snatched her hand and crushed it with a frightening grip to match Titania's herself.

"You don't understand, my friends are in trouble." She snarled, her voice growing animal like. Her pupils dilated and wings unfolded, her grip tightened and Levy crumbled to her knees.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled and ran forward, "Fist of the Iron Dr-"

Erza stopped him with her famous glare and approached Lucy, clasping her shoulder. Lucy looked back, her sharpened teeth curled into a snarl. She flinched at the touch and relaxed, her eyes returning to normal and wings folding to her side.

She looked at her grip on Levy and let go, stepping back. "Levy I'm so sorry…I-I don't know what came over me."

Levy got up and brushed her shoulder off, smiling. "Don't worry Lu-chan, I'm fine!" She said, giving a thumbs up.

"It seems that Lucy loses control when she becomes emotional," Mira observed, walking forward. "Or maybe even the slightest-" She bent over to Lucy's level, raised her finger, and flicked on her on the forehead.

Lucy immediately drew her animal like stance, wings unfolding quickly and pupils dilating. "That hurt you little-" She roared, rubbing her forehead. She stopped and became normal, stepping back. "Mira, I'm sorr-" She stopped at Mira's frightening face and ducked behind Erza.

Wendy looked over at Makarov, who was strangely quiet. "M-Master, what are we going to do now?"

Makarov looked over at her and sighed, "We're going to help Lucy. Somehow…somehow, I believe it would be most appropriate if we left this matter to the morning."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Despite Lucy's condition, the Guild continued to party as it would. Fights broke out and the rambunctious Guild continued to destroy what they could.

Levy, Lucy, Wendy, and Erza chatted at the bar as Lucy explained the details of what it was like being a dragon. Her tail swayed from side to side and a few times her wings would flap out suddenly at the loud noises, but she soon gained it under control.

"I felt really big and hungry. A burning sensation kept coming from my stomach, like a fire or something… My tail and wings were interested but I felt kind've clumsy when I walked on four legs." She explained, chuckling as she recalled the details of almost falling on Jellal during her state of panic.

A drunk Cana wobbled over and placed her arm on Lucy's shoulder. "You gonna show us what a drunk dragon looks like, Lucy?" She teased, "Heh, even as a dragon you couldn't beat me in a drinking competition."

Normally Lucy would refuse but a competitive fire burned in her stomach and instinct took hold, 'causing a frightening expression to crawl across her face.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Is it anything but a challenge?"

Carla sighed as the two young woman glared at each other before racing to the barrels. "What an unladylike sport." She tsked, while Wendy good-heartedly smiled at the white exceed.

The blonde and brunette sat by each other, barrels of beer in front of them. They had attracted the attention of most of the guild, except the dimwitted fighting duo.

"1..2…3!" The Guild chanted and the two began glugging away at the beer. Unfortunately for Lucy, she had no idea the pea brained dragon slayer Natsu had sent a chair flying her direction.

It smashed the beer out of her hands and she stared at it in shock,

"Natsu Dragoneel you idiot!" She roared, animal instinct taking over. "I was gonna win!" That of course was a lie since Cana had been half way through way before the new Lucy.

The burning sensation of alcohol lulled in her throat and she ran in an animal like fashion towards him, latching on his shoulders and flying into the air.

She grabbed his collar and shook the now motion sick dragonslayer in the air.

"Idiot, I was gon-" Lucy felt the instinct wear off and her body glow. She looked out the window to see the sun steadily rising over the hills.

"GET OUT OF HERE LUCY!"

"Eh? Why am I flying? What's going-" She was cut off as she was smashed out of the building by Erza, and was sent flying far from the Guild.

"Sorry Lucy!" She yelled after the transforming mage.

"_You are forgiven~" _Was the soft response from afar. Which was quickly replaced by a horrified roar.

"Dragon Lushy is back." Happy said, as the Guild stared through the hole that Erza had created.

Makarov stepped forward and sighed,

"Oh Mavis, what kind've Guild is this?"

**Kind've short but it got the main points that Lucy can lose control of herself in dragon and human form!**

'**Till next time~**


End file.
